Jorge-Luis Pallo
Unnamed siblings |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Jorge-Luis Christian Pallo is an American actor best known for his portrayal of school counselor Marc Molina in The Secret Life of The American Teenager. Biography Pallo was born on January 8, 1974, in New York City, New York, of Ecuadorian and Puerto Rican descent. In school, he was initially known as a punk. His single mother Pat encouraged her children to follow their dreams and enrolled them in theatre, dance, and guitar lessons. As a result, Pallo debuted in a school production of The Nutcracker. While in high school, he starred in productions of Into the Woods and A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. After graduating from high school, Pallo was accepted to New York University's theatre program. During his junior year, he starred in The Hangar Theatre's Summer Stock production of A Few Good Men. Through this performance, he decided to seriously pursue acting as his future career. After graduating from NYU, Pallo landed roles in off-Broadway productions and joined the Latino sketch-comedy group Vaso de Leche. At the advice of his first manager, he moved to Los Angeles, California, to further his career. While in Los Angeles, Pallo began teaching acting classes at Scott Sedita Acting Studios. Later, he began booking roles and landed his first one as a guest star on Sabrina the Teenage Witch. He also appeared in feature films, starring on Minority Report, War of the Worlds, Lions for Lambs, Insidious: Chapter 2, and The List. In addition, he had recurring appearances on Resurrection Blvd., The Shield, The Unit, 24, and Sons of Anarchy. Pallo became best known for his appearance as school counselor Marc Molina in several episodes of The Secret Life of The American Teenager. At some point, Pallo became the CEO of a company called Onyx Dog Productions. The company made its first film, American Citizen. On Criminal Minds Pallo portrayed DEA Agent Matt Lopez in the Season Eleven episode "Internal Affairs". Filmography *Scorpion (2016) as DEA Agent Sanchez *Criminal Minds - "Internal Affairs" (2015) TV episode - Agent Matt Lopez *Murder in Mexico: The Bruce Beresford-Redman Story (2015) as Detective Ruiz *Win, Lose or Love (2015) as Carlos *Frankenstein (2015) as Officer Lincoln (credited as Jorge Luis Pallo) *Furious 7 (2015) as Cop (credited as Jorge Luis Pallo) *Spin (2015) as El Chupacabra (TV miniseries) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013-2014) as Special Agent Bomb Tech Salazar/ATF Agent (2 episodes) *Vile (2014) as Dealer (video short) *Muted (2014) as Detective Moreno (short) *Things You Shouldn't Say Past Midnight (2014) as Pedro 1 (5 episodes) *Insidious: Chapter 2 (2013) as Brian *Don't Pass Me By (2013) as Tony *The List (2013) as Gio *American Citizen (2012) as Cesar Ruiz (short) *The Blue Line (2012) as Fidel Rico *CSI: NY (2012) as Hector *Sons of Anarchy (2012) as Lupe (2 episodes) *Desperate Housewives (2012) as Detective Gillette *The Mentalist (2012) as Officer Downs *L.A. Noire (2011) as Angel Maldonado (video game, voice) *Harry's Law (2011) as Detective Maldonado *Detroit 1-8-7 (2010) as Luis Pena *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) as John/Trauma Nurse *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2008-2009) as Marcelino Molina (17 episodes) *Birth Control: Toast (2009) as Stephen (short, credited as Jorge Pallo) *The Storm (2009) as Franco Ramirez (TV miniseries) *Courage Is (2009) as Marcelino Molina (video short) *24 (2009) as Agent Kilner (2 episodes) *Eleventh Hour (2009) as Cristofer *Eagle Eye (2008) as Intel Officer *Groupidity (2008) as Kent (credited as Jorge Pallo) *A Gunfighter's Pledge (2008) as Samuel *NCIS (2008) as Lt. Matthew Sanchez *The Unit (2007) as Turo *Standoff (2006) as Kyle Fernandez *The Lost Room (2006) as Ignacio (TV miniseries, credited as Jorge Luis-Pallo) *CSI: Miami (2006) as Javier Ravez *In Justice (2006) as Jorge Rodriquez *Numb3rs (2006) as Ignacio Nadal *Medium (2005) as Armando *War of the Worlds (2005) as Army Private *Malcolm in the Middle (2004) as Driver *Luis (2003) as Jorge *Minority Report (2002) as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *The Shield (2002) as Gang Leader *Charmed (2001) as Hector *NYPD Blue (2001) as Polo *Resurrection Blvd. (2000) as Salvador Cabrera (4 episodes, credited as Jorge Pallo) *Missing Pieces (2000) as Messenger (credited as Jorge Pallo) *Moesha (2000) as Dorian's Friend (credited as Jorge L. Pallo) *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1999) as Student (credited as Jorge Pallo) 'WRITER' *American Citizen (2012) (short) 'PRODUCER' *American Citizen (2012) - Executive Producer (short) *Should (2007) - Co-Executive Producer (short, credited as Jorge Pallo) 'DIRECTOR' *Should (2007) (short, credited as Jorge Pallo) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors